L'Enfant Prodige
by AveSei
Summary: L'humaine que côtoyait Decim l'avait quitté depuis une semaine, et Quin se sentait concerner : elle avait travailler au Quindecim elle aussi. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'on ressentait dans ce bar si vaste et si vide.


**Titre :** L'Enfant Prodige

 **Auteur :** Amy

 **Bêta-Lectrice :** Sora

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages apppartiennent à Yuzuru Tachikawa si on excepte la pianiste!

 **Message de l'Auteur :**

J'ai toujours été attiré par le personnage de Quin, tout d'abord à cause de son cache oeil que je croyais relié à l'oeil caché par Decim (plus tard on apprend que c'est juste sa coupe de cheveux lol) et le simple fait qu'elle travaillait au Quindecim avant. Avec une amie, on a pas put s'empêcher de creuser pour quel raison elle a quitté son rôle d'arbitre, et on a aussi remarqué qu'elle entretenait une sorte de fiéreté et d'affection concernant Decim.

Tout ceci mène donc à cet OS. Bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

« Comment va-t-il ?

_ Decim ? »

Quin était allongé sur le transat au côté de Nona, fixant le verre de vin qu'elle c'était servis en arrivant ici.

Nona tourna les yeux sur elle avec une pointe de surprise avant de lui répondre, sans aucune ironie :

« Tu t'intéresses à lui maintenant ? »

Sa petite pique fit réagir l'autre femme, qui lui lança un regard, les sourcils légèrement froncé :

« Ca fait une semaine qu'elle est partie maintenant, non ? »

…

Nona allait le voir comme elle en avait l'habitude, observant son changement d'attitude.

Mais Quin n'avait rien fait de tel.

Et elle n'avait plus de souvenirs à lui envoyé.

Nona ne la quitta pas des yeux.

Et Quin, sans prévenir, avala le contenu de son verre de vin en quelques gorgée avant de le laisser sur la table avec la bouteille et de se lever d'un coup.

« Pourquoi tu veux le voir ? »

La voix de la manager la stoppa dans son action.

Mais elle reprit :

« C'est un truc d'arbitre, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. »

Elle lui lança un sourire, par lequel Nona répondit de la même façon :

« Tu n'en ai plus un pourtant.

_ Ça, je le sais très bien. »

Elle s'en alla sur ses mots.

Faisant preuve d'un courage qui l'étonnait.

Elle retournait au Quindecim.

L'autre femme la regarda partir sans rien ajouter de plus.

« Nous sommes capable de changer ».

Un sentiment agréable était constamment avec lui.

Le sentiment d'assister, de comprendre, une dernière fois, ceux qui étaient morts, et qui bientôt, ne serait définitivement plus.

C'était un sentiment qui le rendait heureux.

Et le sourire encore un peu maladroit avec lequel il les accueillaient était sincère.

Le sourire avec lequel il les quittait était sincère.

Le silence qui suivait leur départ, était sincère.

Un silence étrange.

Qui lui rappelait qu'il était de nouveau seul.

Le sosie de l'assistante du Quindecim siégeait à ses côté.

Et il faisait sa vaisselle.

Le silence l'entourant.

Le silence.

…

Il arrêta son geste habituel.

Celui qu'il avait fait sans elle, puis avec elle, et sans elle de nouveau.

Les habitudes qu'il avait eu sans elle, qu'il devait reprendre sans elle.

Il mit sa main sur sa poitrine, en sentant une sensation familière.

Mais qui l'enveloppait doucement, le consumait lentement.

Depuis une semaine déjà, en toute délicatesse, en toute discrétion.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il la remarque enfin.

…

Ca faisait mal.

« Decim ! »

L'arbitre se figea de surprise.

Face à lui, un sourire d'une personne qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps.

La façon dont sont être réagissait l'empêchait de répondre.

Il ne put que regarder l'ancienne maitresse des lieux, la main sur sa poitrine.

Sa vue se troublant, lentement.

Lentement.

Quin cessa de bouger dès qu'elle comprit ce qui se passait devant ses yeux.

Ici, dans le Quindecim, on pleurait.

Face à elle, on pleurait.

Elle se sentit paralysée.

La main de Decim alla de sa poitrine à son visage pour le cacher.

Cette vision en devint intenable.

Elle reprit sa marche, elle courra presque à sa rencontre.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est qu'il ne pleure pas.

Elle se sentait à cours de moyen.

Mais elle voulait le calmer, elle le voulait.

C'était un arbitre qui pleurait.

« Decim… »

Il montra sa face en larmes.

Son œil, sans sa croix si commune à eux tous.

Ce regard qui la ramenait loin en arrière dans son existence.

Sans se souvenir ni de visage, ni de nom, elle le savait, qu'elle avait déjà vécus cela.

Maintes et maintes fois, de loin, sans n'avoir rien à faire.

Car c'était ainsi.

Mais c'était différent.

Elle ne pouvait pas supporter ce regard.

Elle l'enlaça.

Elle voulait le serrer, du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Son regard caché, ses sanglots affluant, Quin le serrait.

Contre sa poitrine, inquiète, elle le serrait.

Le tenant, et sans savoir pourquoi, incapable de faire autrement.

Regardant, devant elle, derrière lui, le mannequin de l'assistante toujours assise.

Elle sourit tristement.

« Elle te manque… »

Ses sanglots redoublèrent depuis belle.

Mais Quin ne cessa pas de le tenir.

Elle lui donna un mouchoir qu'il prit en la remerciant, reniflant, yeux rougis.

Yeux toujours sans croix.

Il c'était calmé.

Mais elle restait décontenancé, épuisé, par cette tornade d'émotion.

Et il n'avait rien dit, mais elle savait qu'il faudrait qu'il parle pour dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Elle savait qu'il en avait besoin.

Quin tenta un sourire :

« Tu veux que je te serve quelque chose ? »

Il lui lança un regard surpris et elle sourit d'avantage :

« Ca fait un bail que je n'ai pas touché à tout ça, mais je vais essayer de te faire quelque chose de bon ! Alors, tu ne veux rien en particulier ? »

Elle c'était mise derrière le comptoir en disant ça, l'œil surpris de son junior sur elle.

« Je ne sais pas…

_ C'est pas grave ! Reprit-elle, Je vais faire ce que je fais le mieux mais laisse-moi un peu de temps pour reprendre mes marques. »

Elle souria avec une confiance plus évidente avant de se plonger dans ses anciens outils.

Ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'y avait pas touché.

Mais, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était probablement l'une des choses qu'elle avait préféré en tant qu'arbitre. Ca et…

…un frisson parcourus son corps.

La raison même de pourquoi elle évitait de revenir ici.

Elle prit les liqueurs, le shaker, et le verre ou le tout finira pensive.

Puis son œil vert rencontra celui de Decim, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Elle sourit, et se remit à son œuvre.

Les mouvements lui revenaient naturellement, le dosage, les mélanges, le nombre de glaçon… elle espérait juste ne pas mettre trop d'alcool.

Puis elle le servit, avec un sourire, et en avançant le verre à lui.

« J'espère que c'est bon. »

Elle sourit avec ravissement, sincère cette fois.

Elle espérait que c'était bon.

Puis, quand elle le regarda encore, elle espéra que ça puisse l'apaiser un peu.

« Merci beaucoup. »

Il prit le verre, elle crut voir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, juste avant qu'il n'y goûte.

Elle n'y pouvait rien, mais elle se sentait mal en se tenant ici.

Elle savait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le Quindecim actuel.

Que c'était ses propres souvenirs de ce temps passé seule ici.

Quin avait trouvé divers moyens de passé le temps.

Elle fut la première, l'unique, arbitre du Quindecim il y a plus de 5ans de cela.

Elle avait reçus des bouquins sur les cocktails qu'elle avait collectionnés avec le temps et avait gardés dans sa chambre. C'était ses livres de chevet, pour être honnête.

Puis, elle n'avait jamais sue pourquoi, le Quindecim avait un piano.

Et, elle ne se souvient plus de quand, elle avait commencé à l'essayer.

Elle l'avait accordé, parce que le son était horrible. Elle ne savait vraiment pas d'où sortait cette instrument, ou est-ce que cette tête de fleur avait bien put le trouver.

Mais ça l'occupait de s'occuper de lui.

Donc, elle l'avait accordé, elle avait appris comment s'en servir.

Elle avait bien aimé montré à Nona ses interprétations.

Elle aimait bien prendre un verre de vin qu'elle déposait à même l'ébène avant de jouer avec une certaine gaieté dû à l'alcool.

Elle avait aimé faire ça une dernière fois, avant de quitter le Quindecim définitivement.

Ce jour où elle avait baladé Decim dans toute la place, en gravissant les étages, et ce avec un étrange enthousiasme pour quelqu'un qui voulait partir en premier lieu.

Et il lui avait demandé : « Vous savez jouer du piano ? »

De son air habituellement curieux, en regardant l'instrument.

« Ah, un peu. »

Qu'elle avait répondus.

Il y avait eu un silence, et finalement elle c'était dirigé sur lui sur le piano.

Elle avait joué, une dernière fois, dans le Quindecim.

Elle savait qu'elle ne jouait pas très bien, elle savait que ce n'était pas fameux, mais elle avait voulu le faire quand même.

Il l'avait applaudit, et elle avait souris en s'excusant pour ses oreilles.

Ce furent ses derniers instants en ses lieux.

Cet endroit qui avait tant changé, et c'était tant adoucis.

Les lumières étaient plus chaudes.

…

Elle se servit un verre à son tour, et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Comment c'est ? »

Elle vit son visage s'éclairé accompagné d'un sourire.

« C'est très bon. »

Pris d'une soudaine envie de rire, elle s'écria :

« Tu n'es vraiment pas banale toi ! Depuis le début. »

Elle prit une gorgée à son tour pour constater qu'elle n'était en effet pas si rouillé que ça.

Il lui avait fait faire une de ses exceptions. Si ce n'était pas pour lui, elle ne serait pas revenue de sitôt.

Mais même si le Quindecim était différent…

…elle remettait le doigt ce qui l'avait préoccupé en premier lieu, et son regard s'assombrit.

« Il y a un problème ? »

Quin le regarda avec étonnement et hésitation, pour tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Elle savait qu'il suffisait d'un mot pour qu'ils n'aillent pas plus loin.

Mais en ce bar, tout lui revenait, comme si elle était piégée dans ses souvenirs.

Et elle aimerait bien que cela s'arrête.

«Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit quand j'ai arrêté d'être un arbitre ? »

Decim y réfléchit pendant quelques secondes avant de remarquer le sourire triste sur son visage.

« J'avais dit « je ne suis vraiment pas bonne à ça » »

… Elle se souvenait encore de ce sentiment de solitude et de déception qui l'avait accompagné si longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus.

La réalité c'est qu'elle n'avait pas souris comme ça depuis longtemps, quand son dernier jour de travail fut venus.

Mais même si elle se plaignait encore de son métier actuel, il vaudra toujours mieux que d'être un arbitre.

Elle n'était pas douée avec les humains.

Elle n'avait pas sue les supporter.

Mais plus encore, elle n'avait pas supporté cette émotion qui la prenait quand le bar était de nouveau vide.

Elle avait échoué à ce pourquoi elle avait été créé à la base.

Elle avait pris tant de temps pour demander à être muté.

Elle n'avait fait que se plaindre avec ironie à Nona, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui paraisse évident que le problème devenait de plus en plus profond.

Que Nona lui parle d'une autre affectation, et qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains pour faire une requête au Second de Dieu car « les arbitres ne peuvent arrêter de juger car c'est ce pourquoi ils existent ».

Elle avait fait arbitre pendant près d'un siècle.

Le mannequin qui prenait place sur le piano ou elle jouait avant lui rappelait que ce temps était révolus.

Et la sensation d'avoir échoué était toujours là.

…

« Il est vrais que je ne t'ai vue arbitrer qu'une seule fois. »

Quin prêta attention à son junior qui paraissait plus intéressé encore qu'elle ne l'aurait crue.

« Mais tu m'a appris quelque chose de très important, le même jour, et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu me l'apprendre. »

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Elle ne savait vraiment pas, ou plus de quoi il parlait.

Quand elle se souvenait du Quindecim, c'était ses instants de pure déception qui lui revenait. Cette amertume en sachant qu'on n'était pas bon. Puis qu'on ne le sera jamais. Et qu'on ne l'aura jamais été.

« Trouve quelque chose à chérir, peu importe ce que c'est. »

…

« Je n'aurais pas été ainsi si tu ne m'avais jamais dit ses mots, j'en suis sûr.

_ … oh ? »

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

« C'est parce que tu étais la Quin du Quindecim que je suis devenus le Decim que je suis, c'est certain. Je suis sûr que pour parvenir à cette conclusion, tu as fait de ton mieux. »

Il souriait pendant qu'il lui disait tout cela.

« Tu es contente de ce qu'est devenus le Quindecim ?

_ Très. »

Elle sentait une grande chaleur la remplir, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à exprimer par des mots ni par des pensées, mais c'était comme si Decim était devenus contagieux.

« Je suis content d'avoir pu te montrer ce Quindecim. »

Quin sourit tendrement en caressant les cheveux de Decim.

« Je ne savais pas que je suis si importante que toi. Je ne savais pas… que j'avais eu une importance du tout. »

…

« Est-ce que tu veux un câlin ?

_ Pourquoi d'un seul coup ?

_ J'ai peur que tu pleures. »

…

« Mais non, gros bêta ! Ca va aller ! Je suis pas sensible à ce point. Mais, j'accepte le câlin quand même. »

Sur ces mots elle se laissa tomber dans ses bras en ouvrant grand les siens accompagné d'un « Youpiii ! ».

 _« Tu as fait de ton mieux-_

 __ Ah arrête ! Ou je vais vraiment finir par pleurer. »_

 _Elle ria sincèrement sur ses mots._

 _« Et dire que c'était moi qui était censé te consoler… merci Decim. Merci beaucoup. »_

 _La vérité, c'est qu'ils avaient juste besoin de quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher._

 _Elle l'avait réalisé trop tard._

 _Mais bien assez tôt._

 _Pour lui._


End file.
